Hey Juliet
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic about a certain boy’s feelings about a certain girl.


**Title: **Hey Juliet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or LMNT.

**Summary: **This is a oneshot songfic about a certain boy's feelings about a certain girl.

**A/N:** I was going to put the boy and girls name in the beginning, but I decided to put them in the ending. So read ahead if you must know, but my sister really liked how it didn't say it until the end.

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey I been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass **

**In my homeroom class**

**Makes my heart beat fast**

Yup, that pretty much explains it. You know that funny feeling you get when you get the last cookie, or jump into a nice hot shower? Yeah, it's that feeling. The one that's warm and tingly whenever you look at someone you like. The one that makes your heart pound so hard you think it might come out of your chest. That's the one.

**I tried to page you twice**

**But you just rolled your eyes**

**Wish I could make you real **

**But your lips are sealed **

**That ain't no big deal**

So I screwed up our first date. But it wasn't like I didn't want to go on it! I was just nervous. Yup, me, nervous. I know, laugh while you will. We had a lot of fun together though. You and me on the team together, playing together. It made sense, you know? We had a connection.

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So what are you trying to without me?**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me?**

So your best friend told me you liked me. It's not a big deal or anything. So you have a crush on me. I think I did too; I was just too… scared to admit it.

**Hey Juliet**

**I think**

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and I could run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet**

I could whip you off in a chariot and big white horses to a castle and have a wonderful happy ending. But no, I can't. Things are never that easy! I can't believe I never saw you as a girl like that. I guess I thought you were one of the guys, always.

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Begging please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves**

**Saying, "Hey Juliet, what you doing today?"**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Give me just a little bit a hope **

**A smile or a glance**

**Gimme one more chance!**

Ever heard of giving someone another chance? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wasn't ready for this feeling. I've never felt like writing poetry and sappy stuff about any other girl I know, but you made me see it all in a different light--- one I've never seen it in before.

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So what are you trying to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me?**

**I think**

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me could run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo **

**Hey Juliet**

This isn't for pity! This isn't for the team, this isn't for my brother or your best friend. It's for me. Who knew that I could be in love at age 13? I thought love was just a bunch of dog poo. I mean, chocolate and roses on Valentines and sweet little love notes in between. Boy, was I wrong. 

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**Why you trying to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me?**

See, if you haven't noticed, I said I've never felt this way in my life. About any girl or anything. It's crazy talk

**It's good forever**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear me when I say**

**Hey, hey, hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

That's what's so cool about us. We can be together and friends at the same time. We have a connection I've never seen in movies or in TV—this is real. Since when does this whole 'falling in love' thing apply to me??? I dated girls because- because, because… I wanted to show that I wasn't a push over. So sue me, I've used a couple girls. But that doesn't change my mind at all. You are my life. You are like the chocolate chip cookie I can't have. I can't stand seeing you every day and not being able to be with you.

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me could run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo **

**Hey Juliet…**

So there it is. I, Zachary Martin, swear my love for you, Maxine Montgomery.

/.The./End./

R&R please! Read my other songfic oneshot, 'Slipped Away'. More reviews equal more of these. Tell me which song you think I should use.


End file.
